Promessas
by JosyZiane
Summary: Algumas pessoas do passado de Sara aparecem e com elas um segredo que Sara já havia esquecido. GSR
1. Chapter 1

**Olá eu resolvi excluir e repostar a fic, acho que depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar seria o melhor a fazer, repostar, mas dessa vez com o mínimo de erros possível.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Capítulo – 1

Ela não queria estar ali naquele momento, casos envolvendo crianças sempre são mais difíceis de lidar, mas infelizmente ela não tinha outra escolha, todo o restante da equipe estava ocupada e ela teve que deixar seu dia de folga, um dos poucos que ela tinha a chance de passar com o marido.

Entrou na casa e já pode perceber que houve luta corporal.

- Vartan? – ela cumprimenta o detetive com um aceno de cabeça e já analisando o ambiente.

- A vítima é uma mulher negra, trinta anos...

- Espera ai! – ela o corta – Pensei terem dito se tratar de uma criança.

- Ah sim! A criança é uma menina, oito anos, filha da vítima, encontra-se lá em cima, estamos esperando a assistência social, não consegui levá-la pra fora, está em choque.

Sara olha para a mulher deitada de bruço, abaixa-se para visualizar melhor seu rosto, enquanto Vartan continua a analisar a sala.

- Ei Sara, acho que encontrei a arma do crime. – ele falou analisando mais de perto e mostrando uma garrafa de Wisk quebrada e com manchas de sangue, não obteve resposta de Sara – Sara? – ele aproxima-se dela tocando-lhe o ombro.

- Sim? – ela o olha visivelmente abalada.

- Algum problema?

- Qual o nome da vítima? – ele olha na sua caderneta.

- Annelise Jhonson. – Sara arqueia a sobrancelha num gesto típico de dúvida.

- Jhonson?

Antes que Vartan respondesse são interrompidos por uma mulher bem vestida e com aparente mal-humor.

- Sou da assistência social, vim buscar a criança.

Os dois se olham, Vartan entrega a prova a Sara e sobe para o segundo piso sendo seguido pela mulher.

Sara analisa a garrafa quebrada não contendo digitais, somente sangue provavelmente da vítima.

David chega para analisar o corpo enquanto ela continua a procurar por mais digitais.

- Pela temperatura do fígado ela está morta a menos de duas horas talvez uma hora e meia. Um único ferimento no abdome, pela quantidade de sangue diria que ela morreu por hemorragia externa.

Enquanto David leva o corpo Sara sobe para analisar a parte de cima. Ao chegar à porta do quarto da criança se depara com uma assistente nada amistosa.

- Anda garota não tenho o dia todo. – ela tentava fazer com que a menina, que relutantemente se mantinha firme ao pé da cama, ficar em pé.

- O que está havendo? – pergunta Sara curiosa.

- Eu disse, ela não quer deixar a casa. – Vartan responde.

Sara aproxima-se das duas e pede com a mão para que a assistente se afaste.

- Ei! – ela fica de joelhos ao chão, quase a altura da menina – Olha essa moça não vai te machucar tá bom. Ela está aqui pra ajudar, vai te levar pra um lugar bem legal – ela sabia que o que estava dizendo não era a verdade, já tinha passado por aquilo antes, mas não via outra maneira de fazê-la ir.

- Eu não quero ir, quero a minha mãe. – pela primeira vez a menina a olhou com seus lindos olhos verdes para Sara, e ela sabia que já tinha visto aqueles olhos antes.

- Eu sei querida, eu sei. – antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a menina pulou em seu colo se agarrando a seu pescoço. Ela olhou para trás afagando o cabelo da menina.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo – 2

_**Maio de 1993-Berkeley***_

_- Todos vão me odiar, sua mãe, ela já não gostava de mim, agora é que ela não vai gostar mesmo._

_- Não eles não vão, eles vão adorar meu amor, é uma criança, eles podem ficar surpresos no início, mas quem é que não fica feliz com uma criança. – Tomas a abraça em demonstração de apoio._

_- Promete que vai ficar comigo? Que sempre vamos estar juntos não importa o que aconteça?_

_- Eu prometo! Sempre, nunca vou te deixar, sabe por quê? – ele a faz olhar pra ele – Por que eu te amo. – os dois se beijam ternamente._

* * *

Ela estava intrigada, não parava de pensar na menina que mais cedo esteve em seus braços. Seus olhos! Era como se já os tivessem visto antes, mas não lembrava de onde. Aos poucos foi retirada de suas lembranças ao ouvir a voz de Wendy.

- Você está bem?

- Estou ótima. – as duas se encaram alguns segundos até Sara desviar o olhar para os papéis nas mãos de Wendy, na mesma hora em que Vartan chega.

- O resultado da análise de sangue. Eu comparei o sangue encontrado na garrafa e bate com o da vítima, mas o da segunda amostra é desconhecido, só posso dizer que é feminino.

#Antes de voltar ao laboratório Sara encontrou manchas de sangue no chão do quarto da menina.#

- Que estranho! A menina não parecia ter nenhum machucado.

- É que o sangue não é dela. Comparei o DNA com o da vítima e não há nenhum alelo em comum, então...

- Ou a menina não é filha da vítima, ou o assassino se cortou e foi atrás da menina deixando assim seu sangue pelo caminho.

- Se for mesmo isso então por que não a matou?

- Talvez não tenha tido tempo. – assim que terminou de falar Sara saiu deixando Vartan e Wendy confusos.

- Olá doutor! – Dr. Robbins dá um sorriso.

- Soube que Grissom está de volta. – ele fala todo animado.

- Não se anime tanto doutor, é só por alguns dias. – Dr. Robbins desmancha o sorriso e decide mudar de assunto.

- A julgar pela quantidade de perca de sangue eu diria que sua vítima morreu de hemorragia externa, o corte feito pelo assassino não seria o suficiente para matá-la se tivesse recebido ajuda de imediato, também encontrei algumas escoriações nos braços, o assassino a segurou forte com as duas mãos e a jogou no chão causando um pequeno galo na cabeça. – ele olha para Sara e percebe sua inquietação – Algum problema?

Ela o olha, 'porque todos resolveram lhe fazer essa pergunta?'

- Não. – falou convicta e saiu.

Depois de ir a sala de autópsia ela decide ir falar com a menina.

- Oi! – ela adentra à sala e encontra a menina sentada em uma cama de colchão fino, e com as pernas flexionadas ao peito – Posso sentar? – ela diz já sentando e a menina a olha e sobe em seu colo se agarrando a seu pescoço – Tudo bem! – Sara afaga seu cabelo como na primeira vez.

- Você vai encontrar quem fez aquilo com a minha mãe não é?

- Sim eu vou. – ela não gostava de prometer, mas foi impossível ao olhar nos olhos da menina.

- E o meu pai?

- Seu pai?

- Ele tá viajando. – pela primeira vez ela pensou no pai da menina, tinha esquecido completamente dele.

- Tudo bem, primeiro me diga qual é o nome do seu pai.

- Tomas. – Sara quase engasgou com a própria saliva, talvez fosse só uma coincidência.

- E o seu nome?

- Samantha. – ela não pode esconder o choque, como ele pode ter feito aquilo?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo – 3

_**Junho de 1993-Berkeley***_

- _(May Jhonson): Ó meu querido, essa é a melhor notícia que vocês poderiam me dar. – May dá um sorriso falso para Sara._

_- Tá vendo querida, eu disse que ela ia adorar. – Tomas fala ao ouvido de Sara._

_Percebendo a falsa felicidade da sogra e sua ironia, Sara decidiu jogar o seu jogo._

_- Que bom que a senhora esteja feliz, por que eu estou radiante, vou ter um filho e o melhor, _

_com o homem que eu amo. – ela sorri para o namorado e o beija de leve, enquanto May a olha de esgueira._

_- Vou beber água, quer alguma coisa querida._

_- Não, obrigada estou um pouco enjoada. – ele sai para a cozinha deixando as duas com seus sorrisos falsos._

_- Parabéns! Finalmente conseguiu. – o sorriso de Sara se desfaz – Uma gravidez hoje, um casamento amanhã e você terá tudo o que sonhou. Um marido rico. _

* * *

Sara tira a menina de seu colo a sentando de volta a cama.

- Ok, Samantha, nós vamos falar com o seu pai o mais cedo possível.

- Ai eu vou poder sair daqui?

- Sim você vai, mas antes preciso que me diga o que você viu noite passada. – a menina a olhou com lágrimas nos olhos, enxugando-as com a manga da camisa.

- Depois do jantar mamãe foi lavar a louça, sabe mesmo tendo empregada ela sempre lava a louça do jantar, ela diz que a acalma. – ela sorrir pela primeira vez – Eu fui para o meu quarto esperar por ela pra meu beijo de boa noite, quando percebi que ela estava demorando, desci e quando estava na escada eu a vi discutindo com a Emma, perguntei o que estava acontecendo e ela disse que não era nada e que era pra mim voltar pro quarto que logo ela iria subir. Eu voltei e esperei, mas ela não apareceu ai eu fui até a escada e vi que a Emma já tinha ido e não vi minha mãe, chamei por ela e ela não respondeu, desci para procurá-la e ela tava caída no chão, eu fiquei com muito medo, cheguei perto dela e chamei de novo, mas ela não respondeu, lembrei de quando meu pai disse que se acontecesse qualquer coisa estranha era pra ligar pra policia e sempre deixa o número na porta da geladeira, ai eu liguei e fui pro meu quarto.

- Então quando você encontrou sua mãe, não viu mais ninguém?

- Não.

- E essa Emma quem é?

- É amiga do papai, ela foi algumas vezes lá em casa.

- E tem sobrenome essa Emma?

- Murrie.

- E ela trabalha com seu pai?

- Não.

- Você sabe onde encontrá-la?

- Mais ou menos, eu já fui com papai lá, mas não lembro bem onde fica, mas é um lugar bem bonito e é um prédio alto e fica numa rua com muitas lojas e também tem um monte daquelas máquinas de jogos, acho que o nome é Belájo...

- Você quer dizer Belágio?

- Sim.

- Obrigada Samantha, você é uma menina muito esperta e fez tudo direitinho.

- Eu só quero que encontrem quem fez isso com minha mãe e sair daqui.

- Logo seu pai virá e você irá sair. – ela sorriu e a menina acenou positivamente para ela.

Sara ligou para Vartan e informou o que havia descoberto e voltou para o laboratório, com as poucas evidências que tinha a única saída era esperar por notícias de Vartan e a tal Emma.

- Sara. – Vartan a chamou e percebeu que ela estava um pouco cansada e por isso estava deitada por sobre o banco do vestiário.

Sentou-se e esperou que ele continuasse.

- Encontrei a garota e advinha? – Sara não diz nada e ele continua – Ela só tem 17 anos.

- Uma menor?

- Sim, ela está na cidade há alguns dias com um tutor provisório. Os pais morreram a algumas semanas, deixando a guarda provisória para um tio até que encontrassem seus pais biológicos.

- Oh... – antes que Sara falasse algo mais Wendy entra com uma cara assustada.

- Sara até que enfim te encontrei.

- O que aconteceu para estar com essa cara?

- Lembra a amostra que encontrou no quarto da menina e que eu não estava encontrando o doador da amostra? – Sara assente – Então resolvi procurar por algum familiar, ver se encontrava alguém com alelos em comum.

- Isso é bom.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas é que tem algo mais que você precisa saber, a pessoa que encontrei é do laboratório e é você. – Sara se assusta com a afirmação de Wendy.

- Mas não pode ser, eu não tenho filhos.

- Não é o que diz o DNA encontrado, olha eu também quase não acreditei e por isso fiz a busca por mais três vezes para ter certeza e sempre aparecia você. – assim que Wendy termina de falar Sara sente seus joelhos fracos e a tremerem, senta-se no banco e põe a mão direita na cabeça e a outra em cima da coxa.

Vartan olha para Wendy pedindo em silêncio para que se retire. Assim que ela sai, ele senta-se ao lado de Sara e põe a mão em cima da dela.

- Não pode ser. – lágrimas já corriam por seu rosto – E se for realmente verdade? – ela o olha tristemente.

Ele a puxa para si muito confuso, mas decide não fazer perguntas, pois sabe que ela está tão confusa quanto ele. Nesse mesmo instante Catherine chega e os olha assustada com a cena, 'O que está havendo ali?' e 'Por que toda essa proximidade dos dois?' ela pigarreia para notarem sua presença fazendo os dois se assustarem e Sara sair dos braços de Vartan voltando a si e tentando esconder as lágrimas.

Catherine notando a cara de choro de Sara percebe que chegou em má hora.

- Desculpem-me não queria atrapalhar – ela os olha curiosa.

- Não se preocupe. – ela levanta-se – Nós já estávamos saindo, temos um interrogatório.

Os dois saem em silêncio. No corredor perto da sala de interrogatórios Vartan decide quebrá-lo.

- Você está bem? Posso fazer isso sozinho.

- Estou bem. – ela fala com firmeza e ele a olha não acreditando – É sério, estou ótima. – ela força um sorriso e ele mesmo ainda não acreditando abre a porta para que ela entrasse primeiro.

**N/A: Olá pessoas, me deixem saber o que estão achando, ficaria muito grata em saber se estou agradanod ou se devo parar a fic por aqui.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo – 4

_**Julho de 1993-Berkeley**_

_- O que você prefere? Menino ou menina? – Tomas vira-se para Sara apoiando-a confortavelmente a cabeça no braço esquerdo e com a mão direita faz carinho na barriga em evidência de quatro meses de Sara._

_- Sinceramente? Uma menina. – ela dá um sorriso singelo._

_- Eu também._

_- Que bom porque eu já tenho um nome._

_- Mas nós nem sabemos o que é?_

_- Eu sei e é uma menina._

_- Então me diz – ele a puxa para mais perto – qual o nome?_

_- Samantha._

* * *

Ao ouvir a porta abrir, Emma, sem olhar para trás, fala com ar superior.

- Será que alguém aqui pode me dizer o por que de me trazerem para esse lugar horrível.

- Assim que você nos disser o que fazia na casa dos Jhonson ontem a noite. – Sara fala sentando-se à frente da garota fazendo com que a mesma a olhe.

No instante em que seus olhares se cruzam, Sara sente um arrepio, Emma é uma garota de rosto angelical com seus olhos verdes, cabelos loiros e ondulados e a pela tão branca quanto podia ser.

- E você é?

- Aqui quem faz as perguntas somos nós. – o silêncio reina a sala por alguns segundos e é quebrado por Vartan que senta-se ao lado de Sara e joga a foto de Annelise na mesa.

- Tivemos a informação que você e Annelise discutiram ontem a noite.

- E advinha! Poucos minutos depois ela foi encontrada morta.

- O que vocês estão querendo dizer? Eu não a matei. É verdade nós discutimos ontem, mas quando sai ela estava viva.

- E por que a discussão?

- Ela não quis me deixar ver a Sam, eu fiquei irritada e disse que ela não tinha o direito de me proibir de vê-la, talvez eu tenha me exaltado um pouco e falado mais alto que devia, mas não a ponto de matá-la. Ela disse que enquanto meu pai estivesse viajando quem mandava era ela, ai a Sam apareceu e depois disso resolvi ir embora por que sabia que eu não iria conseguir o que queria.

- Você disse pai?

- Sim. Tomas é meu pai. – Sara congelou, e agora ela tinha uma certeza, aquela garota à sua frente era sua filha, a filha que ela achava estar morta.

Vartan a olhou, notando seu olhar triste e que ela não tinha condições de continuar o interrogatório.

- Sara? – ela numa última tentativa de ser tudo um engano, continua.

- Segundo os registros seus pais morreram há alguns meses, então como o Sr. Jhonson pode ser seu pai?

- Eles também dizem que eu sou adotada e que minha guarda é provisória à meu tio, até que encontrassem meus pais biológicos ou uma das partes. – antes que Sara fale algo mais, Vartan rapidamente liga um fato ao outro. O sangue encontrado no quarto da menina que afirma ser feminino e com alelos em comum com o de Sara, e a expressão de dor e tristeza da mesma, só podia dizer uma coisa. Mãe e filha estavam frente a frente, uma filha que provavelmente é uma assassina.

- E quanto ao sangue encontrado no quarto de sua irmã.

- Sangue? – a garota realmente está confusa.

- Sim, encontramos sangue feminino no quarto de Samantha, e ai você sabe não é, vocês discutiram, você irritou-se demais, pegou uma garrafa, quebrou e a atingiu, mas enquanto quebrava a garrafa você se machucou, depois subiu ao quarto da menina e acidentalmente deixou seu rastro.

- Olha aqui, eu já disse que não a matei, se eu realmente tivesse feito isso, não acham que a Sam teria me acusado.

- Quem sabe, você pode ter ido até lá para matá-la também, mas não teve coragem e a ameaçou.

- Não ela é esperta demais pra se deixar levar por uma ameaça. Além do mais que motivos eu teria para matar a Anne. Sim confesso não nos dávamos bem, mas só por que ela queira assim. Ela não gostou nem um pouco quando eu apareci e – ela faz aspas no ar – "destrui o castelo de areia dela". Ela não aceitava que eu fosse filha dele também e que ele quisesse ficar com a minha guarda. Já disse e repito, eu não a matei, vocês estão atrás da pessoa errada. Agora será que eu já posso ir?

- Ainda não mocinha, você ficará aqui sob nossa custódia. – a garota arregalou os olhos e pela primeira vez seu tio e também advogado se pronunciou.

- (Neintan Murrie): Vocês não podem mantê-la aqui, não há provas que ela seja a assassina.

- Só o fato de termos encontrado seu sangue no local já é o suficiente e também pelo que vejo ela tem um curativo na mão. – ela diz essas palavras com o coração partido, não estava crendo que durante todos esses anos acreditou numa mentira e sua filha está viva ali na sua frente, e pior sendo acusada de assassinato;

- Tio! – Emma não tinha mais argumentos

- Não se preocupe querida, não será por muito tempo.

Um policial algema Emma e sai da sala sendo seguido pelos outros.

No instante em que eles saem da sala, um homem loiro, cabelos cacheados e olhos verdes, além de alto e forte chega desesperado.

- O que estão fazendo? Pra onde vão levar minha fil... – ele para ao notar a morena a sua frente – Sara?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo – 5

_**Novembro de 1993-Califórnia (Hospital Geral)***_

_Seu corpo estava dolorido, uma sensação de desconforto a invadia. Sentiu uma mão apertar a sua suavemente. A mão estava trêmula, ela pode sentir a angustia e medo, perguntou-se "O que há de errado?"_

_Abriu os olhos lentamente, passou a mão em sua barriga, __ela não estava mais ali!_

_- Como está se sentindo? – ela podia ver os olhos da pessoa marejados, sentiu o coração apertar._

_- Onde ela está?_

_- Você dormiu por quarenta horas seguidas. – ele ignorou sua pergunta._

_- Onde ela está Tomas? – seu tom de voz era firme._

_Ele a fitou por alguns segundos, mas não conseguiu sustentar o olhar. Suas mãos tremiam muito mais agora e o que eram poucas lágrimas tornaram-se um choro doloroso._

_A mente de Sara vagou ao último acontecimento de que se lembrava._

_Flashback_

_Ela estava caminhando despreocupadamente, chegou à faixa de pedestre e esperou até que os motoristas a notassem e dessem passagem a ela, quando sentiu segurança começou a fazer seu trajeto até o outro lado da rua. Depois disso a última coisa de que lembrava era da dor aguda, o medo por sua filha e o alvoroço de pessoas aglomerando-se a sua volta._

_Fim do Flashback_

_Seus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas que começavam a brotar, não era preciso que ele continuasse para saber o que tinha acontecido._

_- Eu sinto muito._

_- Não sinta, não foi sua culpa._

_- Sim, foi se eu tive... – ele suspirou – se eu tivesse lá com vocês nada disso teria acontecido._

_Ela não disse mais nada, mas sabia que ele não poderia ter ajudado e a única coisa que ela queria agora era fechar os olhos e pensar que tudo não passava de um pesadelo, terrível pesadelo__._

* * *

De repente ela estava ali à sua frente, era como voltar no tempo. Os olhares se cruzaram e toda a dor e mágoa do passado que imaginavam não mais existir reapareceu com intensidade.

Tomas desviou o olhar e olhou para Emma, ela realmente era a cópia de Sara com exceção da cor dos olhos e cabelos, e foi por isso que no momento que ela apareceu em sua vida dizendo-lhe ser sua filha, ele não teve dúvidas, a acolheu de braços abertos, ela era a sua lembrança, uma parte da única mulher que ele já amou.

- Senhor! Nos dê licença. – Vartan pedia passagem para levar Emma.

- Por que a estão levando? Ela não fez nada.

- A senhorita Murrie está sendo levada sob custódia pelo assassinato da senhora Jhonson.

- O que? Mas isso não está certo, ela é só uma criança, não faria mal nenhum a ninguém muito menos a Anne.

- Senhor, por favor, nos dê licença, temos provas contra ela. – e assim Vartan se afasta com Emma, deixando os três parados e sem ação. Tomas olha para Sara com tristeza.

- Você vai deixar que levem sua filha presa sem fazer nada. – Catherine que acaba de chegar, ouve o que Tomas fala.

- Filha? – ela olha para Sara curiosa – Você tem uma filha Sara?

- Cath, eu... Eu não sabia. – ela sai apressadamente.

Catherine olha para Tomas como quem pede explicações.

- Nenhum de nós dois sabíamos. – e também sai deixando-a muito mais intrigada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Por detrás da porta Catherine podia ouvir seu choro. Ela havia procurado por Sara por exatamente uma hora e agora que a encontrara sentiu-se perdida, sem saber o que fazer ao ouvi-la chorar.

Atravessou a porta que dava para o terraço.

- Sara! – aproxima-se e senta-se ao chão juntamente com Sara.

Ver sua amiga chorando a fazia sentir-se impotente, por não poder ajudá-la. Segurou sua mão carinhosamente.

- É tudo tão confuso Cath. Eu... Eu só queria que tudo isso fosse um pesadelo.

Catherine estava sem reação, a única coisa que sabia é que Sara tem uma filha e aparentemente não sabia.

- Eu só quero que saiba que eu estou aqui e quando estiver pronta a ouvirei com prazer.

- Obrigada. – ela a olha – Você é uma grande amiga. Vou para casa agora, preciso respirar um pouco, pensar e criar coragem pra... Pra falar com o Gil. – ela abaixa a cabeça – Ele nunca vai me perdoar. – começa a chorar novamente, levanta-se e sai.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo – 6

_**Novembro de 1993-Cemitério dos Inocentes* (Califórnia)**_

_- Você tem certeza? – Sara e Tomas estavam em frente a entrada do cemitério em que sua filha estava enterrada._

_- Já cheguei até aqui não vou desistir agora. – seu olhar era triste, mas decidido._

_- Não sei se quero ir lá. – ela o olhou surpresa._

_- Você não viu nossa filha ser enterrada?_

_- Eu não pude, quando cheguei, minha mãe já tinha cuidado de tudo._

_Quando tudo ocorreu, Tomas estava viajando, só o avisaram algumas horas antes que Sara acordasse, quando chegou a criança já havia sido enterrada, deram a desculpa de por ser um bebê não poderiam esperar até que ele chegasse._

_- Sua mãe? Ela deve estar feliz agora._

_- Não fale assim Sara, ela sofre tanto quanto nós. – ele sai andando atrás de Sara que não esperou para ouvi-lo defender sua mãe._

_Eles caminharam por uns dez minutos em silêncio, o cemitério era grande, até que chegaram onde o coveiro havia indicado. Sara ao ver o nome de sua filha abraçou Tomas e começou a chorar, no fundo ela tinha esperanças que fosse tudo mentira e que sua filha estivesse viva._

_Tomas acariciava os cabelos de Sara não conseguindo conter as lágrimas, ele queria ser forte e cuidar de Sara, porem, ele sabia que dentre os dois ele era o mais fraco._

* * *

Ela entrou cuidadosamente, não queria chamar a atenção de Grissom para si, sabia que uma hora iria ter que encará-lo, mas ainda não estava preparada. Durante o trajeto para casa pensou em inúmeras maneiras de lhe contar sobre a filha e em todas elas, ela o via a hostilizando e deixando-a. Respirou aliviada quando não o encontrou em casa, Hank também não estava o que significava que teriam ido passear e ele sempre demorava para voltar.

Entrou em baixo do chuveiro e mais uma vez chorou, seus soluços eram altos, altos o suficiente para serem ouvidos por Grissom se acaso ele chegasse, mas era incontrolável. Não sabia o que fazer, ou melhor, sabia sim, contar a ele e fosse o que Deus quiser, mas não queria contar e ainda por cima tinha outro problema, a menina, estava sendo acusada de assassinato, não tinham muitas provas, mas a que tinha era suficiente para incriminá-la.

- _Oh Deus! _– ela realmente estava com problemas, grandes problemas.

Terminou o banho, vestiu um pijama e deitou-se, achou que não iria dormir, mas o cansaço era maior e em segundos adormeceu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Catherine! – ela olhou por cima dos óculos e voltou a analisar os papeis à sua frente – Catherine? – ele aproximou-se e ela resolveu deixar os papeis de lado.

- Algum problema detetive. – sua voz saiu mais áspera do que desejou.

- Sim. – ela continuou a fitá-lo – Você. – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Oh, agora eu sou um problema, me diga quando eu me tornei um problema, quando você dormiu comigo há três dias? Ou hoje mais cedo quando eu o peguei abraçando carinhosamente a minha melhor amiga? – ela estava visivelmente irritada e enciumada.

- Tá bom me desculpe, eu me expressei mal. – ele ao contrário dela, estava calmo e não se deixou irritar com suas palavras – Você não é um problema, sua atitude é que está sendo... – ele deu uma pausa pensando na melhor palavra a ser dita e que não a irritasse mais – Egoísta. – ela o evitava desde que o tinha pego abraçado a Sara.

Catherine arregalou os olhos e levantou-se, não sabendo seu próximo passo ele a olhou curioso. Ela foi até a porta, trancou-a, abaixou as persianas e veio em sua direção. Ele se afastou já na defensiva e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu os dedos finos e firmes da loira em seu rosto.

- Quem é você para me chamar de egoísta? – ela falava baixou para não chamar a atenção dos outros, ao mesmo tempo em que dava socos em seu peito, enquanto ele tentava controlá-la segurando seus pulsos – Você é um idiota, como ousa me chamar de egoísta? – ela continuava a debater-se contra ele – Você não me conhece, não sabe dos meus sentimentos. – ele queria fazê-la parar, queria calar-lhe e então num impulso a beijou, o beijo era forte, ela tentava afastá-lo e cada vez ele a puxava mais para perto de si até que ela se entregou ao beijo.

Quando percebeu a desistência dela, soltou seus pulsos e levou as mãos para sua nuca. Pararam quando o ar foi necessário e ficaram testa a testa.

- Como você pode pensar que eu tenha algo com a Sara, eu a abracei sim, mas foi somente na tentativa de acalmá-la, ela estava nervosa, chorando e eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Ai você achou que a melhor solução era abraçá-la?

- Não foi com segundas intenções. Além do mais Sara é casada e eu jamais me aproveitaria da fraqueza de uma mulher.

- Não é? – agora seu tom era malicioso, era incrível como ele podia fazê-la passar de um estado de irritação ao desejo em segundos – Tudo bem eu acredito em você, mas que isso não se repita.

- Sinceramente, acho que a Sara precisa de muito mais que um abraço. – ele a abraça ternamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ao adentrar o quarto Grissom se depara com uma visão que a muito não via, sua esposa dormindo angelicalmente. Aproximou-se da cama e ficou a admirá-la, pensando em como a cada vez que a via estava mais bela, sentou-se na cama e acariciou seu rosto, fazendo-a assim acordar. Ele gostava de vê-la dormir, mas desde que chegara não tiveram tempo para conversarem.

- Bom dia! – seu sorriso era radiante e mesmo com toda a preocupação Sara não pode deixar de sorrir.

Ele a beija e logo ela o retribui. Grissom deita sobre Sara aprofundando o beijo, mas acabam sendo interrompidos pelo toque do celular dela.

- Hum... Grissom. – ela corta o beijo – o telefone.

- Deixa tocar. – ele continua a beijá-la, mas ela se sai do beijo novamente.

- Pode ser importante. – ele fica levemente irritado – Desculpa.

- Sidle... Tem certeza?... Ok! Já estou indo.

Ela o olha aliviada, ainda não se sentia a vontade estando com ele, não antes de contar a verdade.

- É do laboratório, uma pista nova.

- Tudo bem vai lá, eu entendo. – ele levanta-se e a beija.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ela estava nervosa, só de pensar que talvez Emma fosse inocente, já se sentia mais aliviada. Parou ao meio do corredor ao ver Vartan e Tomas conversando. Vartan é o primeiro a perceber sua presença e pede que ela se aproxime.

- E então, pelo que me disse ao telefone foi encontrado indícios de que mais alguém esteve na casa.

- Sim, o senhor Jhonson estava verificando sua papelada e deu por falta de um CD:

- CD?

- Sim, alguém roubou um CD o qual eu iria usar em tribunal.

- Explique melhor.

- Bem, é que estou trabalhando em um processo de divórcio e nesse CD contém imagens em que prova que o marido esta cometendo adultério, é uma prova relevante e a audiência de apresentação da mesma será daqui a dois dias. – Vartan e Sara se entreolham.

- Bem senhor Jhonson, essa nova informação nos leva a um novo suspeito, nos passe o nome do marido de sua cliente e averiguaremos.

Tomas passou o nome aos dois e Sara mais de que imediato procurou pelo novo suspeito.

Seu nome é Josef Stivens, e com um mandato de busca Sara pode procurar pelo CD o que não foi difícil encontrar, assim como não foi difícil fazê-lo confessar o crime.

Havia ido a casa na intenção de somente roubar o CD, mas não imaginou que Annelise estivesse acordada, numa reação de momento e nervosismo acabou ferindo-a, fugiu sem prestar socorro, achando que a alguém a encontraria a tempo, pois, sabia que a perfuração não foi tão profunda a ponto de matá-la de imediato.

Sara estava mais aliviada, mesmo tendo descoberto a filha a pouco tempo, estivera aflita com a possibilidade dela ser uma assassina, todavia no fim tudo se resolveu, agora só faltava falar com Grissom e tentar uma aproximação com Emma e ela tinha certeza que esses dois problemas não se resolveriam tão facilmente.

*Nome inventado!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo – 7

_**Janeiro de 1994-Califórnia (Berkeley)**_

_- Oh desculpe-me. – a bela jovem à frente de Sara sorria meigamente, ela havia esbarrado em Sara fazendo com que a mesma deixasse cair todos os livros no chão._

_As duas abaixaram-se ao mesmo tempo para pegar os livros. Ao levantarem ela notou semblante triste de Sara._

_- A senhorita está bem? – Sara sorriu forçadamente._

_- Estou e, por favor, Sara, Sara Sidle, nada de senhorita. – ela estendeu a mão para a jovem._

_- Annelise Adans. – as duas se cumprimentaram – Sua mão está gelada, tem certeza que está bem? Que tal um café pra melhorar essa carinha triste hem? – a jovem era simpática e Sara não pode recusar o convite._

* * *

Quando saiu da sala de interrogatório Sara deparou-se com Tomas e Samantha.

- Sara! – a menina correu e abraçou Sara que ficou sem reação e somente pôs a mão na cabeça da menina afagando seus cabelos – Obrigada Sara, obrigada por achar quem fez aquela maldade com minha mamãe. – Sara abaixou-se e olhou a nos olhos.

- Não precisa agradecer, fico feliz que esteja mais animada.

- Eu to, to muito feliz. Sara sabia que eu ganhei uma irmã? Papai me disse que Emma é minha irmã e que ela vai morar com a gente. – os olhos da menina brilhavam de felicidade.

Sara levantou-se e Tomas se pronunciou.

- Nós estamos indo buscar a Emma, você que vir junto?

- Hum... Hã... – Sara queria muito ir, mas tinha receio – Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

- Por que não? Acho que seria uma boa forma de recomeçar. – ela olhou para Samantha depois para Tomas.

- Ok!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sara estava sentada ao lado de Tomas na recepção da delegacia – enquanto Samantha andava pelo local admirando tudo curiosamente – ela estava nervosa e com medo da reação de Emma ao vê-la ali, afinal em partes ela fora a responsável pela prisão da garota.

Pensou como ela reagiria ao descobrir que são mãe e filha, pensando nisso resolveu falar com Tomas antes que ela aparecesse.

- Tomas?

- Oi. – ele a olhou sorridente.

- Preciso te pedir um favor.

- Sim?

- Não fale com a Emma sobre mim. Er... Prefiro eu mesma falar com ela.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe tudo ao seu tempo. – quando ele terminou de falar ouviram Samantha chamar por Emma.

A menina correu até Emma e se jogou em seus braços, quase fazendo com que as duas caíssem.

- Elas se dão muito bem.

- Desde que Emma apareceu que elas criaram uma bela amizade, como verdadeiras irmãs. Ele afastou-se de Sara e foi ao encontro de Emma que sorria ao ver o pai e a irmã.

- Tomas! – ela o abraçou fortemente.

- Tudo bem minha menina, já passou, eu estou aqui com você.

- Obrigada. – ela afastou-se e olhou para trás dele notando a presença de Sara, de imediato seu sorriso se desfez – O que essa mulher tá fazendo aqui? – sua expressão era de raiva.

- Emma, a Sara...

- Eu não a quero perto de mim, ela é a culpada por eu estar aqui.

- Emma não fale assim da sara, ela só fez o trabalho dela.

- Colocar pessoas inocentes na cadeia? É esse o trabalho dela?

- Por favor, vamos sair daqui e vamos conversar, nós três.

- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com ela. – Sara em nenhum momento disse nada, já imaginava que a garota fosse reagir mal.

Tomas ia abrir a boca para falar, mas Sara o impediu.

- Tomas! Deixa. Eu sabia que não era uma boa ideia ter vindo. – ela olhou para trás – Eu já vou, depois nos falamos. Tchau Samantha.

- Tchau Sara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chegou em casa e encontrou Grissom sentado ao computador provavelmente fazendo alguma pesquisa sobre insetos, ou respondendo a seus emails. Aproximou-se se deixando ser notada.

- Querida, que bom que chegou. – ele levantou e foi até ela, notou seu semblante triste e preocupado – O que foi? Por que essa carinha? – ele a beija na testa.

- Tenho algo sério a lhe falar. - Grissom começa a preocupar-se e a leva até o sofá fazendo-a sentar e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- É tão sério assim?


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo – 8

_**Março de 1994-Califórnia (Berkeley)**_

_- Já chega! Não aguento mais essa pressão. – Sara estava nervosa e andava de um lado para o outro com Tomas atrás dela._

_- Sara? Sara se acalme, ninguém está te pressionado a nada._

_- Está. Você está. – ela senta-se à cama e põe as mãos na cabeça – Tudo o que eu quero é esquecer. – ela o olha – Porque você está fazendo isso comigo? Vamos esquecer, recomeçar, só nós dois, como antes. – a sensação de perda, vazio ainda era muito presente e Tomas a pressionava para tentarem outro filho, mas ela tinha medo, medo de perder novamente e de toda a solidão e tristeza que estava tentando deixar no passado voltassem e isso estava afetando em seu relacionamento com Tomas._

_Ele senta-se ao lado dela._

_- Eu só queria que você entendesse... Entendesse que para mim não será a mesma coisa se for só nós dois. Por que não tentamos, vamos formar uma família._

_- Me desculpe, mas, eu não quero. – ela levanta-se – Não agora. – e sai deixando-o atordoado._

* * *

- Não, você só pode estar brincando. Diga que é brincadeira Sara, diga! – Grissom gritava e chacoalhava Sara. Ela acabara de contar a ele sobre o caso e a descoberta da filha e ele estava totalmente fora de si. Apertava seu braço fortemente, enquanto ela chorava.

- Eu sinto muito. – levanta-se bruscamente, soltando-se dele – Sinto muito.

- Por quê? Por que você nunca me disse que tem uma filha?

- Por quê? Oras por que Grissom, por que eu não sabia.

- O que? Então você tem uma filha e não sabe? Como uma mãe não sabe que tem um filho? – ele estava mais calmo, porém seu tom era irônico.

Ele continuava sentado, abaixou a cabeça e pôs as mãos no rosto. Sara se pôs a altura dele e tocou suas mãos, retirando-as do rosto e fazendo com que a fitasse.

- Gil me escuta, eu pensei que ela estivesse morta, sofri e chorei por ela e lembrar isso me deixava mal, por isso nunca te contei.

- Que seja! Eu tinha o direito de saber, sou seu marido e você não tinha que esconder nada de mim. – em seus olhos podia-se ver a magoa e o ódio.

- Gil...

- Você quebrou a confiança que eu tinha em você. Você não confiou em mim!

- Amor, por favor, eu confio em você, confio a minha vida em você. – ela o beijava e abraçava.

- Sara! – pegou suas mãos fortemente a afastando de si – Me deixa! – soltou-a – Preciso ficar sozinho. – e saiu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ele andava sem rumo. Aos poucos algumas lágrimas que ele evitava que caíssem na frente dela começaram a rolar por sua face. Tentava enxugá-las e quanto mais o fazia, mais lágrimas caiam.

Sentou-se na calçada sem se importar com quem passava. Abriu mais a camisa e puxou os punhos da mesma até o antebraço, sentia-se sufocado, traído, enganado. Ele poderia aceitar um filho dela com outro, mas não aceitava que ela tivesse escondido a filha por todo esse tempo. Depois de tudo o que viveram juntos, de todas as promessas e juras e ela simplesmente não as cumpriram em nenhum momento de sua vida juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Greg estava em seu dia de folga e planejava aproveitá-lo com uma boa noite de sono, depois de quase quarenta e oito horas trabalhando. Ouviu baterem na porta e percebeu toda sua folga planejada ir por água abaixo.

Ao abrir a porta se assustou com o que via. Sara à sua porta visivelmente abalada. Tinha olheiras e mesmo que não estivesse mais chorando seus olhos vermelhos a denunciavam.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela se jogou em seus braços e agora chorava descontroladamente, assim como o apertava fortemente. Ainda abraçados ele fechou a porta e a levou até o sofá, esperou até que ela se acalmasse.

Alguns minutos depois já mais calma ela afasta-se enxugando as poucas lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair.

- Me desculpe, você não tá entendendo nada né? – ela força um pequeno sorriso.

- Tudo bem, afinal, amigos servem pra isso não é. – sua voz era serena – Então quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Acho que sim, quero dizer, eu quero, preciso compartilhar com alguém.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ele não sabia como, nem por que havia chegado ali. Tocou a campanhia hesitante, segundos depois tinha uma Catherine confusa a sua frente.

- Gil.

- Oi. Atrapalho?

- Mas é claro que não, vamos entre.

Depois de entrar e acomodar-se, com muito custo ele resolveu se abrir com a amiga. Se havia chegado até ali, seria por que no seu íntimo era disso que precisava.

- Ela me enganou Cath. Esses anos todos mentiu pra mim. – Catherine já imaginava do que Grissom falava e tentou amenizar a situação.

- Calma Gil, isso não é motivo para brigarem. Ela errou. Errou sim. Ao não contá-lo, mas ela também está sofrendo.

- Como você... – ele para, a olha – Espera ai. Como você sabe do que eu to falando? Eu não to acreditando nisso. – levanta-se exasperado – Você sabia e também escondeu de mim.

- Gil! Não é bem assim, eu só soube há poucos, e também, esse é um assunto dela e se alguém tinha que lhe contar, esse alguém é ela.

- Tem razão. – senta-se novamente – Eu estou muito nervoso e acabo não raciocinando corretamente.

- Tudo bem. Olha, que tal você descansar e amanhã nós conversamos? – ele acena positivamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Depois de contar a Greg toda a história, Sara continuava a chorar. Não sabia de onde vinham tantas lágrimas. Já chorara tanto e assim mesmo elas não cessaram. Talvez fosse por toda essa pressão. A filha e o marido que a rejeitara e ainda tinha o fato de ter sido enganada. Por muito tempo chorou por uma falsa morte e quando sua vida parecia perfeita. Tudo desmorona, mas ela já devia imaginar, tudo na vida de Sara Sidle é difícil. E o que era para ser motivo de felicidade, se tornou motivo de tristeza.

Greg vendo a fragilidade da amiga a abraçou e deixou que chorasse sem interrompê-la. Vê-la assim tão debilitada o angustiava e ele não sabia o que falar para lhe acalmar. Aos poucos, ali sendo aparada pelo amigo ela foi se acalmando.

Ao perceber que ela estava mais calma ele levantou e foi para o quarto a levando junto. Sabia que o que ela precisava era descansar.

Deitou-a na cama, retirou seus sapatos, a cobriu e depois deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Já ia saindo quando ela o chamou.

- Greg! – ele voltou-se para ela e ela afastou-se para um lado da cama deixando um espaço vazio – Fica. – percebendo o que ela queria dizer ele deitou ao seu lado e cobriu-lhes.

Ela aconchegou-se em seu peito e ele a abraçou. Uma mão na cintura e outra na cabeça afagando-lhe os cabelos.

Instantes depois ela adormeceu com ele velando seu sono. Tudo o que queria era protegê-la. A tinha como a uma irmã e não queria que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse. Ficou imaginando o que aconteceria com ele se Grissom ao menos sonhasse com uma cena como aquela. Ele e Sara. Juntos na mesma cama, estremeceu só de pensar.

Ele havia mudado. Amadurecido e a paixonite que sentira por ela transformou-se em amor. Amor de irmão, mas sabia que Grissom não pensava dessa forma. Balançou a cabeça tentando não pensar no que Grissom seria capaz de fazer e fechou os olhos para tentar dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo – 9

Caminhava a passos lentos pelo estacionamento de seu prédio. Catherine finalmente o convencera a ir pra casa e conversar com Sara. Estava mais calmo, porém ainda não aceitava o fato d'ela ter omitido algo tão importante. Será que ela não confiava nele? Ou não o amava o suficiente para compartilhar sua vida? Agora já não importava, ela o enganara e ele estava completamente decepcionado.

Ao adentrar no quarto deparou-se com uma mala. Ouviu o chuveiro ligado, sentou-se na cama a esperar.

Ela entrou no quarto, ele nem percebeu de tão imerso em seus pensamentos que estava.

- Grissom! – ele a fitou. Um podia ver a tristeza do outro.

Ela estava tão frágil. Com olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Via-se ao longe seu abatimento. Notou-a até mais magra.

- Será que agora podemos conversar calmamente. – também a notou mais confiante.

- É pra isso que estou aqui. – Sara gelou ao ouvir seu tom de voz frio, mas não deixou que ele percebesse.

Calmamente pegou as peças de roupa que iria usar uma regata branca e uma bermuda jeans escuro. Jogou-as na cama e retirou a toalha, a qual cobria sua semi-nudez, já que estava somente com a peça íntima de baixo.

Grissom engoliu a seco. Estava decepcionado, mas a amava, amava como nunca amou mulher alguma.

Ela curvou-se para pegar a regata e ao voltar a posição anterior sentiu dois braços firmes a envolvê-la. Olhou para onde instantes Grissom estava para ter certeza que não estava delirando. Nem havia percebido ele aproximar-se.

- Perdoa-me. – falava baixinho ao ouvido dela fazendo-a arrepiar-se – Fui um estúpido ao tratá-la tão mal. – a verdade é que no momento que a olhou nos olhos toda sua raiva dissipou-se, dando lugar a somente um sentimento, o amor. Beijava e mordiscava seu pescoço e ombro – Diz que me perdoa. – não podia viver sem ela, não queria viver sem ela.

Sara virou-se ainda envolta de seus braços. Tocou seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

- Não, eu é que tenho que pedir perdão. Você não tem culpa de nada. – tocou-lhe os lábios levemente com os seus – Eu te amo tanto. Sei que fui desonesta ao não contar-lhe antes. Fui tão egoísta e só pensei em mim.

Ele a beijou ferozmente, como se tivesse medo que ela fugisse. Caíram na cama aos beijos. Grissom cessou o beijo e olhou profundamente.

- Perdoo-te. Perdoo por que te amo. Por que não sei mais viver sem você, sem sentir seus beijos, seus carinhos, sem sentir teu cheiro ou ouvir tua doce voz. – ao ouvi-lo Sara começou a chorar, mas não de tristeza e sim de felicidade. Grissom enxugou suas lágrimas e passou a beijar-lhe os olhos para que não chorasse mais. Ao perceber que ela havia parado, transferiu os beijos para a boca, enquanto acariciava seu corpo, dando inicio ao ritual do mais puro amor ao qual ele já pode provar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chegou ao laboratório mais leve e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Nunca teve dúvidas do amor de Grissom por ela, mas não imaginava que fosse tão forte ao ponto d'ele perdoá-la por uma falta tão grave, sim, ela sabia que o tinha magoado e decepcionado e não tirava sua razão.

Seu sorriso se desfez ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por uma voz grave. Era Tomas a última pessoa a quem ela desejava ver, pelo menos não naquele momento.

Ela o olhou com desprezo.

- Tomas!

- Precisamos conversar.

- Não me lembro de nada tão importante que tenhamos que conversar a ponto de vir me importunar no trabalho. – Tomas assustou-se com as palavras e o tom de Sara. Resolveu ignorar.

- É sobre a Emma. Ela tem que saber Sara, o quanto antes melhor.

- Tem razão, eu preciso conversar, mas com ela, com você não tenho nada o que falar. Eu a procurarei. – e saiu não dando chance a ele de falar mais nada.

Estava com a cabeça recostada em seu armário. O encontro com Tomas arruinou seu dia.

Depois de reconciliar-se com Grissom, chegou a hora de lhe contar tudo o que aconteceu no passado e essas lembranças lhe trouxeram sentimentos que imaginava não mais existir.

Lembrar da dor da perda de seu bebê, lembrar das brigas constantes com Tomas que sucederam a perda tudo por um capricho dele e por fim lembrar-se da dor do abandono. Tomas simplesmente sumiu sem ao menos um Adeus.

E agora ele reaparece e com ele todas as lembranças e pior casou-se com aquela a qual ela compartilhou suas tristezas, juntos tiveram uma filha e ele teve a audácia de colocar-lhe o nome da filha dela, o nome que ela escolheu.

Tudo o que ela quer agora é manter-se afastada dele e deixar a mágoa e o rancor para trás. O pior é que mesmo que quisesse não poderia, querendo ou não Emma os aproximaria.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Abril de 1994-Califórnia (Berkeley)_**

_– Droga, aonde aquele infeliz se meteu? – Sara estava vermelha de raiva, chutava pequenas pedras enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, há mais de três semanas que Tomas sumira sem dar satisfações. No início ela estava preocupada, mas com o passar das semanas passou a suspeitar que ele a estava evitando propositalmente, afinal se algo ruim houvesse acontecido ela já estaria sabendo. – Imbecil, quando eu por as mãos nele... Mato-o e terei o prazer de fazer com minhas próprias mãos._

_–Ei Sara! – era Annelise que vinha sorridente em sua direção e ela sorriu involuntariamente. Annelise tornara-se uma boa amiga. _

_– Oi. Quanto tempo, você sumiu. Senti falta. – a garota aproxima-se e a abraça._

_– Oh! Eu também senti falta. Desculpa é que essa semana foi corrida, o professor de metodologia anda pegando no meu pé._

_– Aff! Mas não liga pra ele não, ele pega no pé de todo mundo._

_– Ei e essa carinha triste hem? Pensei que já tinha superado._

_– É difícil, mas estou levando. O problema agora é outro. O Tomas simplesmente sumiu, não apareceu, não ligou, nem ao menos pra dizer que acabou._

_– Idiota. Vai atrás dele e pergunta qual é a dele, o que não pode é as coisas ficarem assim inacabadas. – Annelise não o conhecia, mas já o odiava só pelo que estava fazendo a Sara._

_– E eu não fiz isso, mas ele simplesmente desapareceu, eu nem sei mais onde procurar. – Sara estava desolada com o abandono de Tomas. _

* * *

– Oi. Já fiquei sabendo que você e o Grissom fizeram as pazes. – Vartan sentou-se ao lado de Sara.

– Pois é, mas como você sabia que nós estávamos brigados? – ela o olhou, estava intrigada e percebeu quando ele corou ao ser pego de surpresa com a pergunta.

– Bom... – ele pigarreou – Você sabe as notícias correm por aqui. – a verdade era que Catherine o tinha deixado a par de tudo, quando ele fora visitá-la mais cedo – Mas quero que saiba que estou feliz que tenham se entendido, você sabe Grissom e eu nunca fomos melhores amigos, porém o admiro muito, assim como a você.

– Nos também o admiramos.

– Obrigado. Hum, e agora o que você vai fazer? – ele gesticulava nervosamente por ter que entrar no tema da filha dela, contudo estava curioso – Você sabe, a garota. – Sara abaixou a cabeça.

– Agora. Vou enfrentar a fera. Tenho quase certeza que ela não irá aceitar o fato assim tão facilmente. – Vartan tocou-lhe as mãos amigavelmente.

– Vai dar tudo certo. Você é uma excelente CSI, uma pessoa maravilhosa e tenho certeza que será uma ótima mãe e se ela não a aceitar agora, uma hora ela irá se render aos seus encantos. – Sara gargalhou com as últimas palavras do colega fazendo-o rir também.

Os dois assustaram-se com a chegada repentina de Catherine, que ao ver a cena não pode conter o ciúme.

– Uau, qual é a piada, me contem que eu quero rir também. – olhava de Sara para Vartan e por fim para as mãos dos dois que ainda estavam unidas.

Sara ao perceber o olhar fulminante dela soltou-se imediatamente e tratou de explicar-se.

– O Vartan só estava me dizen... – foi cortada por um Vartan nervoso tentando explicar-se.

– Não é nada disso que você está pensando Cath.

– E quem disse que eu estou pensando algo. – Sara estreitou os olhos e apertou os lábios tentando esconder o sorriso que se formava ao dar-se contar da tensão que estava rolando entre os dois.

–*-

Estava em frente a escola que Emma estudava, encostada no capo de seu carro e com as mãos no bolso tentando acalmar-se. Mais cedo decidira não adiar mais aquela conversa e ligara para Tomas pedindo o endereço da escola. Já a esperava a quinze minutos que mais pareciam horas. De repente avistou-a com um grupo de adolescentes estranhos. Uns rapazes com calças frouxas e bonés virados para trás, garotas com os cabelos pintados com umas cores que não dava para definir qual chamava mais a atenção.

Aproximava-se lentamente quando viu um dos rapazes agarrar Emma e beijar-lhe tão depravadamente que ela teve até ânsia ao presenciar a cena. O garoto parecia querer engolir Emma e ela queria pegá-lo e dar-lhe uma boa surra por agarrar assim sua menininha, mas conteve-se.

– Emma. – A garota virou-se e ela quase caiu pra trás ao ver a maquilagem forte da garota, bem como o piercing no nariz e os vários ao redor da orelha. Mas no que aquela garota de rosto angelical e expressão doce havia se tornado? Como Tomas pode deixar isso acontecer?

– Senhora Sidle, mas a que devo a honra, não me diga que estou sendo acusada de um novo crime. – a garota agiu sarcasticamente dando um sorriso malicioso.

– Não seja tão convencida menina, você não é tudo isso que quer aparentar ser. – Emma desfez o sorriso – Estou aqui por outro motivo, preciso falar com você.

– Mas eu não quero conversar com você. – ela deu as costas a Sara deixando-a irritada. Sara puxou-lhe pelo braço fazendo-a ficar de frente para ela.

– Olha aqui eu não estou brincando, ou nós saímos daqui e temos uma conversa civilizada, ou iniciamos a conversar agora na frente de todos os seus amiguinhos. – as duas encaram-se por alguns segundos até Emma quebrar o contato e soltar-se.

– Já chega! Eu não tenho nada a falar com você, não me interessa nada que venha de você. Eu detesto você. – deu as costas novamente a Sara, que não se conteve e a segurou pelo braço novamente dessa vez o apertando fortemente, era incrível como aquela garota a irritava só com o olhar, saiu puxando-a para o carro sob os protestos da garota.

– Me solta, está me machucando.

– Só depois que você me ouvir. – abriu a porta do passageiro e a jogou no banco fechando a porta imediatamente – E nem pense em fugir. – deu a volta e entrou.

– Você não tem o direito de...

– Shiii, calada, não quero ouvir um A seu.

– Quando eu sair daqui vou te denunciar por sequestro. – Sara gargalhou, fazendo a garota assustar-se.

– Ah me poupe garota, se olha no espelho e olha pra mim, você acha mesmo que eles iriam acreditar. Você acha que iriam acreditar que eu uma CSI competente iria sequestrar a própria filha. – nesse instante Emma a olhou ainda mais assustada.

– Não é mentira, você não é minha mãe, SUA MENTIROSA. – Emma gritou as últimas palavras e saiu do carro, correu sem direção transtornada.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma entrou e bateu a porta do escritório de Tomas com fúria.

– Me diz que é mentira. – ela apóia-se com as duas mãos em cima da mesa do pai, enquanto ele a olha incrédulo por ver sua aparência.

– Mas que diabos é isso? – Tomas ainda se mantinha sentado e incrédulo ao ver a maquilagem borrada no rosto da garota por conta do choro e seus diversos piercings.

– Por que você não me disse antes? Por que me escondeu sobre a Sara? – ela não deu a mínima importância ao que ele falou anteriormente.

Tomas imediatamente levantou-se e a encarou.

– Vejo que já conversaram e... – ela o cortou, ainda estava furiosa.

– Porque me escondeu algo tão importante?

– Foi Sara quem me pediu, disse que queria conversar com você pessoalmente. Eu só fiz o que achei justo e o justo seria ela a conversar com você e eu jamais me intrometeria entre vocês.

– Por que vocês adultos gostam de fazer tudo pelas nossas costas hem! – ela senta-se com os braços cruzados na cadeira em frente a mesa dele. Ele continua a olhá-la.

– Qual o problema, por que me olha assim?

– Não me lembro de hoje mais cedo você estar com esses diversos brincos.

– Não são brincos, são piercings.

– Ó e você me diz assim, na maior naturalidade, 'são piercings'. – ele tenta imitá-la.

Emma ergue a sobrancelha e começa a rir.

– Essa voz não combina com você e você ficou bem engraçado.

– Eu não falei pra ser engraçado se quer saber. – ela para de rir e o fita.  
–*-

Sara chegou em casa exausta jogou a bolsa na mesinha ao lado do sofá e se jogou no mesmo. Hank logo apareceu cheirando-a e lambendo pedindo por carinho.

– Ei garoto tava com saudades. – ela acariciava a cabeça do cachorro quando Grissom apareceu.

– Oi. – ele sentou-se ao lado dela e beijou-lhe rapidamente – E então como foi? – referia-se a conversa com Emma.

– Péssimo, ela não quis me ouvir. – falou com voz e olhar tristes.

– Ei não fique assim – ele a abraça – vai ficar tudo bem, tenho certeza que foi uma reação de momento e em breve vocês vão se acertar.

– Assim eu espero, por que eu não quero perdê-la assim Gil, não depois de tudo o que passei. – ela aconchegou-se no peito dele o abraçando também – Eu tenho tanto amor pra dar a ela, quero recuperar o tempo perdido, poder abraçá-la, beijá-la e chamar de minha filha.

– Você vai querida, você vai. Mas me responde uma coisa. – ele afasta-se um pouco a fazendo ficar de frente para ele – Você já pensou em como tudo isso ocorreu. – ela o olhou confusa – Quero dizer, como conseguiram enganar vocês dizendo que ela havia morrido, bolar tudo isso, foi um plano muito bem planejado.

– Realmente eu ainda não pensei nisso, na verdade nem tive tempo. Você acha que o Tomas sabe como fizeram para que isso fosse acontecer, ou melhor, que ele soubesse desde o inicio.

– Não creio que ele soubesse, mas ele concerteza já deve saber.

– Será que eu devo procurá-lo?

– Se for importante pra você.  
–*-

Sara chegou na sala de descanso e todos já haviam chego, quando ela adentrou a sala a olharam com curiosidade.

– Algum problema? – ela senta-se e fita-os intrigada.

– Não... Hã... é que... – Nick tenta falar, mas não consegue o assunto "Sara tem uma filha" era estranho para eles, mas Catherine resolve perguntar.

– Na verdade nós queremos saber como foi sua conversa coma Emma.

– Ah isso, bem, não foi fácil.

– Sinto muito. – Greg se manifesta e toca a mão de Sara tentando passar conforto.

– Tudo bem Greg, não é nada demais comparado a tudo que já passei. – os outros assentem em silêncio.

–*-

– Eu não vou procurá-la. – Emma gritava de dentro quarto para Tomas que estava do lado de fora tentando convencê-la a ir falar com Sara.

– Emma pensa bem, não tem nada a ver essa birra, Sara não tem culpa de nada. Você não acha que ela merece uma chance.

– Uma chance pra que, você acha meso que ela sendo fria do jeito que é quer saber mesmo de mim? Você acha que ela me quer? É claro que não ela só está fazendo pose de boazinha e eu também não a quero perto de mim. – ela abre a porta – Ela foi capaz de me colocar na prisão, ela nem me conhecia e me prendeu sem motivos.

– De novo essa história, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer...

– Que ela tava fazendo o trabalho. Ah me poupe isso não é desculpa ela deveria ter investigado melhor antes de fazer o que fez, afinal, ela não é uma ótima profissional como ela se diz ser? – Tomas suspirou, deu meia volta e voltou para a sala derrotado.


	12. Chapter 12

Durante a semana seguinte Sara não teve noticias de Emma. Ela tinha vontade de procurá-la, mas não o fazia por medo que a garota a repelisse ainda mais. Tentava manter-se firme e sempre que estava com Grissom mantinha um sorriso nitidamente falso, porém não queria que ele percebesse sua tristeza.

Grissom por outro lado tentava a todo custo animá-la, percebia a sua tristeza, mas nada dizia em uma de suas tentativas a chamou para passearem no shopping, não era muito seu feitio esse tipo de passeio, no entanto era a última das opções de tudo o que já tentara.

Sara não se sentiu tão entusiasmada, porém para satisfazer-lhe a vontade aceitou.

Caminhando em um dos imensos corredores com lojas ambos os lados Sara teve uma surpresa ao ouvir uma voz conhecida chamar por seu nome.

–Sara! – a pequena garota correu em sua direção e a abraçou não dando tempo para que a morena protestasse. Surpresa e envergonhada com a atitude de Samantha, Sara fitou Grissom sem qualquer reação.

–Samantha que surpresa. – olhou para os lados e não viu Tomas – Não me diga que está só? – afastou-se um pouco da garota.

–Vim com Emma. – ao ouvir o nome da filha o coração de Sara disparou 'afinal aquele passeio já estava valendo a pena e essa era a oportunidade perfeita de aproximar-se da filha'.

Emma olhou para Grissom depois para Sara em uma expressão interrogativa.

–Olá! – Grissom manifestou-se percebendo a confusão da menina – Eu sou o Gil. – abaixou-se a altura da menina e estendeu-lhe a mão. – Samantha abriu um enorme sorriso e cumprimentou-o.

–Eu sou Samantha. Sara não falou de você. – ela olhou novamente para Sara seriamente fazendo Grissom sorrir ao perceber o quanto a menina era esperta.

–Sam. – ao ouvir Emma chamando por Samantha Sara a olhou emocionada – Você!

Grissom levantou-se e encarou a garota notando a pouca semelhança física com Sara, provavelmente teria mais do pai.

–Olá pra você também Emma. – apesar da emoção Sara não gostou de ser ignorada pela filha.

–Sam, é melhor irmos já tá tarde.

–A não Emma, nós ainda nem tomamos o sorvete que você disse que íamos tomar.

–Sam...

–Ei por que não vamos os quatro. – Grissom notou o quanto Sara ficou desapontada por ter sido ignorada.

–E quem é você?

–Ele se chama Gil, ele é o... O que ele é mesmo seu Sara?

–Eu sou marido da Sara.

–*-

Estavam na sorveteria, os quatro, Samantha conseguiu convencer Emma. O clima estava tenso, Emma não dava o braço a torcer. Sara muito menos e Grissom estava começando a enxergar muitas semelhanças entre as duas, o mesmo gênio, mesmo mau humor.

Olhava de uma para outra, estava curioso.

–Algum problema senhor? – Emma indagou-lhe e Sara que estava levando uma colher de sorvete a boca, parou e olhou-a incrédula.

'Mas de onde essa garota tirou tanta arrogância?' pensava Sara.

Grissom olhou para a garota um tanto atônito.

–Vocês são tão parecidas. – as duas o olharam indignadas.

–Eu não me pareço com ela. – falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo. Samantha desatou a rir, para logo em seguida Grissom acompanhá-la.

Após o sorvete a contragosto de Emma e a pedido e insistência de Samantha eles foram a "praça" de games. Estavam divertindo-se apesar de Emma estar sempre contra a opinião de Sara.

–Nós poderíamos marcar de sairmos, que tal o parque? – disse Sara à Emma e Samantha enquanto dirigiam-se a saída do shopping.

–Eba! Eu adoraria. – Samantha pulou de tanta animação – E você também vai não é Grissom?

–Mas é claro que não Sam. Isso por que nós não vamos. – Emma adiantou-se fazendo Samantha entristecer-se.

–Mas Emma!

–Seria muito bom, assim vocês poderiam conhecer-se mais e você veria que Sara não é nenhum monstro. – Grissom olhou diretamente nos olhos de Emma.

–Por favor, Emma? E também o Grissom disse que ia me apresentar ao Hank.

–E quem é Hank?

–É o nosso cachorro.

–Oh! Ok, tudo bem a gente marcar. – ao ouvir Emma Samantha e Grissom se entreolham com um olhar cúmplice. Na verdade eles haviam combinado de fazerem Sara e Emma se aproximarem.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Abril de 1994 – Califórnia_**

_Tomas estava pronto para ir ao encontro de Sara quando sua mãe mais uma vez o tenta por contra Sara._

_– Não entendo o que você ainda faz atrás dessa garota? Não hás mais nada que te prenda a ela, não há mais filho. – ele irrita-se, porém, contem-se por ser sua mãe._

_– Eu não estava com ela por causa do bebê, eu ESTOU com ela por que a amo._

_– E quem lhe garante que ela não estava contigo por causa do bebê. – ele a olha conjeturado._

_– O que a senhora quer dizer?_

_– Ora não seja bobo, essa garota, é mais velha, tem uma formação e você agora que está entrando na faculdade, não tem um emprego, ainda vive na casa dos pais, quem garante que ela realmente te ama, assim como você acha, quem não garante que ela só estava com você por que não queria ser mãe solteira._

_Pensando no que a mãe dissera Tomas volta para o quarto. Talvez ela tivesse razão. Não teria por que Sara continuar com ele, nada mais os ligava. Ele até pediu que tentassem novamente, mas ela não quis. E se ela não quisesse por que não queria mais ficar com ele? Pensando nisso ele resolveu se afastar e deixar que Sara seguisse seu caminho e ser feliz com um bom emprego e talvez até arrumasse um namorado que pudesse dar a ela tudo o que ele não poderia._

–-

Sara decidira procurar Tomas e tirar essa história a limpo, finalmente iria descobrir o que realmente aconteceu há dezessete anos. Estava ansiosa e tinha receio pelo que poderia descobrir. Será que Tomas sabia de tudo? Não ele não teria coragem! Se bem que ele simplesmente desapareceu na época. Esses eram seus pensamentos e enquanto não conversasse com ele não ficaria em paz. Assim que chegou Tomas foi anunciado e imediatamente a atendeu.

– Sara, uau, que surpresa! A que devo a honra? – Tomas abre um largo sorriso.

– Não vim para uma conversa de amigos e sim atrás de respostas. O que você sabe sobre o que aconteceu em nosso passado? – esfazendo o sorriso Tomas senta-se e Sara faz o mesmo.

– É claro é seu direito saber. – ele recosta-se no encosto da cadeira demonstrando desconforto e tristeza – Sinceramente é triste e vergonhosa pra mim toda essa situação. – Sara estreita os olhos em desconfiança.

– Por um acaso você teve particip... – antes que Sara terminasse Tomas alarmou-se se defendendo.

– Não, não jamais eu fui tão vítima quanto a você e nossa filha. Juro Sara que eu nunca soube de nada até que a própria Emma me procurasse. – ele olhou para as mãos e novamente para Sara pedindo permissão para continuar – Há poucos meses Emma e o tio me procuraram com uma procuração em nome dos pais adotivos, eles já estavam mortos e também contaram que ficaram surpresos com toda a história, quero dizer Emma sempre soube que era adotada, porém acreditava que os pais biológicos estivessem mortos e só descobriu a verdade após a morte dos adotivos. – ele suspirou consternado sabendo que agora teria que contar a parte mais desonesta da história – Junto com a procuração havia uma carta onde eles contavam como adotaram Emma. Como já disse essa é a parte mais vergonhosa. A ideia toda foi de meus pais juntamente com o médico encarregado do seu parto. Tramaram de quando Emma nascesse dopassem você e aproveitando que eu estava fora da cidade venderam a criança para o Senhor e a Senhora Murrie, nunca pensei que meus próprios pais fossem capazes de uma barbaridade dessas Sara, juro a você, e o que mais me dói é que eles viam nosso sofrimento e simplesmente fingiam que tudo era normal que o que havia acontecido era apenas uma fatalidade. – Tomas assim como Sara chorava silenciosamente.

– Sua mãe nunca negou que não gostava de mim, mas dai a vender nossa filha é crueldade demais. Eu sofri tanto, primeiro com a indiferença dela, depois com a perda, não só a de Emma, mas a sua, você me abandou justo na hora que mais precisei. – Tomas levantou-se e andou até Sara ajoelhando-se a seus pés.

– Por favor, Sara me perdoa juro que nunca foi minha intenção, eu também sofri muito e na época era muito jovem e minha mãe aproveitou da minha fragilidade para por coisas em minha cabeça, na época eu não percebi, porém agora eu vejo que tudo o que ela me dizia era para me afastar de você, por favor me perdoa, sei que fui um fraco e deveria ter lutado mais por nós dois... Me perdoa.

– Não há mais o que perdoar, é passado, nós reconstruímos nossas vidas e seguimos em frente não?

– Sim, sim, mas se eu tivesse lutado mais hoje nós poderíamos estar juntos.

– Não diga isso, por favor, nada acontece por acaso.

– Tem razão – ele finalmente levanta-se – nada acontece por acaso, veja o destino fez com que nossos caminhos se cruzassem e encontrássemos nossa filha, é uma segunda chance que estamos tendo... – entendendo o raciocínio de Tomas Sara o corta.

– Não! É uma segunda chance que a Emma está tendo para conosco, não confunda as coisas, eu amo meu marido e sou feliz no meu casamento. – os dois ficam silêncio até Sara quebrá-lo – Acho melhor eu ir indo, tudo o que eu precisava saber eu já sei. – ela direciona-se a porta, no entanto é impedida de sair.

– Você não quer saber como Anne eu nos conhecemos?

– Com... Como...

– Como eu sei que vocês eram amigas? – Sara afirma com a cabeça – Depois que Emma apareceu em nossas vidas eu contei toda a história a ela e acabamos descobrindo que a mesma Sara que ela conhecera na faculdade e a que eu namorei eram a mesma, na verdade ela nunca me falou sobre você, assim como eu nunca falei também. Mas só pra você saber ela realmente era sua amiga, mesmo depois de anos ela ainda me odiava, mesmo sem saber que era eu, antes que pudesse explicar a real história e de como minha mãe me manipulou fiquei uma semana dormindo no sofá. – ele dá um pequeno sorriso, o qual Sara também não se conteve e sorriu, saindo logo em seguida.


	14. Chapter 14

O sábado chegou e Sam não via a hora de ir encontrar Grissom e Sara, ela havia apegado-se a Sara, já que além de Emma, Sara era a presença feminina mais próxima que tinha, a que mais a lembrava da mãe com a forma protetora e amável com a qual a tratava. Adentrou o quarto da irmã eufórica.

– EMMA, EMMA ESTOU PRONTA E VOCÊ JÁ SE APRONTOU? – seu tom era alto demonstrando sua euforia.

– Sam calma também não precisa gritar.

– Tá, tá desculpa! – sentou-se na cama – Mas e aí vamos? – Emma revirou os olhos, entediada tudo o que ela queria era que Sam desistisse. Terminou de passar o batom café e olhou para a irmã que mesmo vendo Emma com roupas e assessórios 'diferentes' não se acostumara e sempre a olhava feio.

– O que foi?

– Você é estranha, e não deveria se vestir assim, não é assim que garotas comportadas devem se vestir. Além do mais acho que sua mãe não vai gostar.

– Ela não é minha mãe, não repita isso. – Sam levantou-se e foi em direção à porta, abriu-a, mas antes de sair falou.

– Eu queria ainda ter uma mãe.

Emma abriu a boca para responder, porém não conseguiu, o que a irmã falou acabou mexendo com ela.

–*-

Grissom e Sara estavam na entrada do parque, com uma Sara extremamente nervosa, andava de um lado ao outro tentando ver se via as meninas por entre as pessoas que iam e viam. Quando Grissom as avista.

– Uou! – Sara o olha e depois para a direção em que ele olhava.

– Filha da mãe! Ela está fazendo de propósito.

Grissom fica de boca aberta olhando para Emma, definitivamente, para ele aquela garota iria dar trabalho a Sara. Estava com uma microssaia branca, uma meia calça preta e uma regata também preta e com muitas lantejoulas, além dos piersigns no nariz e no lábio inferior e vários na orelha, um batom o qual ele não conseguia distinguir a cor, rímel e sobras escuras ao redor dos olhos e all star também branco com detalhes em preto. Estava uma rebelde nata.

Sara estava vermelha não se sabia se era por raiva ou vergonha de verem ela com aquela garota 'estranha'. Quero dizer ela é uma mulher adulta, muito bem comporta ser vista com uma adolescente com trajes tão inadequados só queria dizer uma coisa, _ela era uma péssima mãe_!

– Sara! – Samantha com sua alegria é a primeira a se manifestar e correr para abraçar Sara. Sara retribui ao abraço, porém sem deixar de olhar para Emma.

– Oi princesa. – ela força um sorriso e olha rapidamente para Samantha e desvia novamente o olhar para Emma o que Samantha não deixa de notar.

– Eu disse a ela para não vir assim, mas ela não quis me ouvir. – A menina se desfaz do abraço e abraça Grissom – Oi Gil.

– Oi pequena. – ele a abraça para logo em seguida puxar Hank pela coleira – Olha só quem eu trouxe!

– Ele é lindo. Veja Emma ele é um fofo. – Samantha fala com a irmã que até o momento não se manifestara.

Estava calada imaginando o que Sara estaria pensando, ela realmente fez de propósito, queria deixar Sara constrangida, mas não imaginava que ela tivesse aquela reação. Ou seja, nenhuma! Pelo menos era o que Emma pensava, já que Sara não dissera nada.

Sara entendendo o joguinho da garota resolveu não fazer nada, iria mostrar a Emma que não importava o que ela fizesse, ela não cairia.

– Olá, Samantha! Você está, hum – Grissom estava encabulado – diferente. – Emma o olhou desconfiada. '_O que será que ele quis dizer?'_.

Mas uma coisa ela já tinha percebido Grissom não era diferente, ele era estranho. Como é que um cara pode se dá tão bem com a filha do ex da sua esposa? E ainda vivia falando de insetos e gente morta para uma criança de dez anos, fora dessas coisas que ele havia conversado com Samantha na primeira vez que se encontraram Grissom, definitivamente, para Emma não era desse mundo!

– Olá Grissom, Sara. – cumprimentou os dois e se aproximou de Hank fazendo carinho no cão – Ele é muito fofo mesmo Sam.

O local continuava tenso Sara ainda não havia falado nada, apesar das tentativas, só conseguia dar falsos sorrisos, Grissom pra quebrar a tensão se manifestou.

– E então vamos entrar, aqui estão seus bilhetes. – entregou os bilhetes as garotas – Não percam, com eles vocês podem ir a qualquer brinquedo do parque.

Entraram e os olhos de Samantha brilharam Grissom se se abaixou até a altura dela e sorrindo disse.

– Gostou? – ela afirmou com a cabeça – Então vamos aproveitar. – ia levantar quando ela interpôs.

– Espera – o segurou pelo braço – obrigada! – agarrou-se a ele – é a primeira vez que venho ao parque, papai e mamãe nunca tinham tempo de me trazer. – Grissom sorriu ainda mais, ergueu-se com ela ainda em seu colo, aquela garotinha, realmente ganhou o coração daquele velho ranzinza, segundo ele se autodenominava.

– Então já que é a sua primeira vez que tal você escolher o primeiro brinquedo! – ele piscou para ela que entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

– Hum! – ela fingiu pensar com a mão no queixo – Que tal a roda-gigante, assim podemos ir em pares e eu quero ir com você Grissom.

Emma a fuzilou com o olhar e pensou _'bem conveniente'._

– Por mim tudo bem. – Sara manifestou-se pela primeira vez.

– Por mim também. – Emma sorriu sarcástica. Grissom e Samantha riram das duas e seguiram na frente para deixar Hank em um local seguro para que ninguém o pegasse ou ele fugisse, deixando-as sozinhas.

–*-

Já na roda-gigante Sara pensava em algo para falar e quebrar o silêncio.

– É bom te ver novamente. – Sara a olhou profundamente fazendo a garota ficar constrangida – O que foi?

– Nada! – a verdade é que ela estava começando a gostar de Sara só não queria dar o braço a torcer, e desde que Samantha falou que queria ainda ter uma mãe, ela não parava de pensar em Sara e de repente se sentiu estranha, por ter se vestido daquela forma só para implicar com Sara.

Sara estranhou o modo como Emma falou com ela, pela primeira vez ela havia falado sem aquele tom debochado. Mas preferiu não dizer nada, ou poderia estragar tudo.

– Como está sendo a convivência com Tomas?

– Normal, não é mesma coisa que quando era com meus pais, a verdade é que eu ainda sinto fal... – ela parou quando percebeu que estava se abrindo de mais com Sara.

– Não precisa ter vergonha de se abrir comigo, antes de ser sua mãe eu quero ser sua amiga. – Emma deu de ombros e virou pro outro lado, Sara percebendo que não conseguiria mais nada, suspirou e resolveu dar um tempo a garota.


	15. Chapter 15

Depois da pouca conversa que teve com Emma, Sara percebeu certo distanciamento da garota, sempre que Sara falava com ela obtinha respostas curtas. Emma por sua vez ficou constrangida por ter demonstrado fraqueza para com Sara e sempre que conversavam ela mantinha o olhar distante, não querendo que Sara visse o quanto havia ficado triste.

Estavam na barraca de tiro ao alvo e era a vez de Emma, toda desajeita pegou a "arma" e atirou, o projétil passou longe do alvo, Sara não se conteve e começou a rir da garota, sendo seguida por Grissom e Sam.

- Que é? – ela olhou com cara feia para Sara.

- Deixa eu te ensinar como é que se faz. – aproximou-se por trás de Emma, pegou em ambos os braços da garota e começou a falar calmamente – Olha, seu braço e antebraço devem estar alinhados paralelamente um ao outro e a armar deve estar a altura de seu olhar. – falava demonstrava como devia ser – Pronto agora pode atirar, mas lembre, tenha calma.

E assim Emma fez, acertou seu alvo, novamente ela sorriu algo que Sara já estava sentindo falta.

- Ah! Eu consegui, eu consegui. – riu e pulou, não se contendo ficou de frente a Sara ainda pulando e abraçando-a, porém ao perceber a repentina aproximação, corou e soltou Sara que ria com a garota.

- Parabéns você foi muito bem.

- Obrigada, e além do mais eu não teria conseguido sem você. – mais uma vez ela corou, Sara sorriu ainda mais.

- Sua mãe é uma ótima atiradora, acho que é melhor até do que eu.

- Pois eu não acho, tenho certeza. – Grissom deu a típica levantada de sobrancelha, fazendo as três rir.

–*-

Depois do ótimo dia que teve com Grissom e as garotas, Sara entrou no laboratório tão feliz que todos percebiam sua felicidade, ela tinha aquele brilho no olhar, o mesmo de quando apareceu no laboratório depois que casou com Grissom e resolvera voltar para ajudar aos amigos. Paravam tudo o que estavam fazendo para apreciá-la.

Chegou repentinamente no Lock sem ser percebida por quem estava lá e teve uma surpresa. Vartan e Catherine estavam aos beijos. No momento ela não sabia se saia ou se fazia notar sua presença, pois tinha certeza que se fossem pegos por Ecklie, Catherine poderia levar suspensão, optou pela segunda opção.

- Hãham. – Catherine com o susto de ser pega em flagrante empurrou Vartan que caiu por cima do banco.

- Awn. – ele pôs a mão na cintura massageando o local de batida e Sara pôs-se a rir, percebendo a indelicadeza ela se recompôs e desculpou-se.

- Desculpa, mas, foi engraçado. Coitado Cath desse jeito até o fim do turno ele não sai inteiro. – ela foi até ele que continuava no chão e de pernas para o ar e por cima do banco. Estendeu-lhe a mão para que levantasse já que Catherine continuava na mesma posição.

- Valeu. – ele assim como Catherine estava envergonhado.

- Não fiquem assim, só devem tomar mais cuidado e não se preocupem que isso não sairá daqui.

- Obrigada Sara.

- Mas então, quer dizer que estão namorando e você nem me disse nada não é Catherine? – pôs as mãos na cintura fingindo estar brava.

- Por favor, não fique chateada, é que, você sabe...

- Tudo bem eu sei, só estava brincando, aliás, agora entendo o porquê daquela cena de ciúmes. – lembrou-se de quando Catherine a flagrou conversando bem próxima de Vartan.

- Pois é tenho que cuidar do que é meu. – Vartan a olhou e franziu a testa, desconfiado.

Tentando mudar o rumo da conversa ele indagou Sara por estar mais alegre.

- E essa carinha de felicidade hem?

- Ai eu estou tão feliz. – parecia uma menina, ria abertamente, e seus amigos sem entenderem nada a olhavam curiosos – Ontem fui ao parque com a Emma e adivinhem ela está bem mais receptiva.

- Ai Sara sério, fico tão feliz que estejam se dando bem.

- Bom, não posso dizer que já sejamos amigas, na verdade ainda não consegui ganhar a confiança dela, mas eu sei que vou conseguir é só questão de tempo.

- Você vai conseguir, pode ter certeza, apesar de ser adolescente ela é uma ótima garota e logo vai estar te chamando de mamãe.

- Assim eu espero, mas também se isso não acontecer, não me importo ganhando a confiança e amizade dela já é o suficiente, sei como é difícil chamar de mãe alguém que acabara de conhecer mesmo que seja a mãe verdadeira.


	16. Chapter 16

Desde o dia no parque que Sara não via Emma, mais exatamente uma semana. Estava ansiosa para ver a filha.

– Algum problema querida. – Sara estava ao lado do telefone na indecisão se ligaria ou não para Emma.

– Eu quero ligar, mas não sei qual vai ser a reação dela e se eu ligar e ela não gostar?

– Se você não ligar não saberá, quem sabe ela está mais acessível. – Sara deu um sorriso.

– Tem razão, eu vou ligar.

–*-

Estava em frente à escola de Emma, no mesmo local em que estivera quando fora lá a primeira vez para falar com Emma. Ficou admirada quando a viu sair com um novo visual, finalmente aquela garotinha de rosto angelical havia voltado, estava completamente mudada, igualmente a quando Sara a viu pela primeira vez.

Emma surpreendeu-se ao ver Sara, teve que admitir a si mesma que sentira falta de Sara é claro que ela jamais admitiria para a própria, era orgulhosa demais para isso, aproximou-se seriamente, mas no fundo sua vontade era de sorrir.

– Você? – fingiu indiferença.

– Olá, liguei na sua casa e avisaram que ainda estaria na escola, então pensei em dar uma passada para quem sabe fazermos um passeio. – Emma deu de ombros.

– Pode ser não tenho nada mais importante mesmo. – Sara deu um pequeno sorriso deu meia volta e entrou no carro.

– Você não vem. – chamou Emma que continuava na mesma posição.

–*-

Estavam agora sentadas na grama de um pequeno parque, sentadas uma ao lado da outra. Estava há algum tempo em silêncio, um silêncio confortável. Emma se pronunciou primeiro.

– Gostei daqui, é calmo, tem ar puro, diferente do centro da cidade. – ela olhava sempre para frente – Me lembra de quando eu morava em Washington, mamãe sempre me levava em um parque próximo a nossa casa e ficávamos a tarde toda só observando a movimentação.

– Então você morava em Washington?

– Sim, nos mudamos para lá quando eu tinha três anos, é uma cidade maravilhosa, mamãe e papai sempre me levavam para passear, conheço todos os pontos turísticos, culturais e de lazer de lá.

– Eles deveriam ser ótimos pais, além de se preocuparem com seu conhecimento cultural.

– Sim, sempre íamos ao teatro, museu... eu estudava numa das escolas mais tradicionais e conceituadas de Washington, fazia aulas de línguas estrangeiras, hipismo e piano.

– Uau então você anda a cavalo e ainda toca piano? Sério mesmo isso. – Emma dá um sorriso tímido em confirmação – E você não se cansava com tantas atividades extracurriculares?

– Não, eu já estava acostumada, e eles sempre me incentivavam a não desistir e eu gostava do que fazia.

– Se você gostava por que não continua, quero dizer, eles te deixaram um ótimo patrimônio, você tem todas as condições de continuar.

– Financeiras sim, mas não psicológicas, eu tentei, mas sempre que chego perto de um cavalo, do piano, ou qualquer outra coisa que me faça lembrar eles, é como se minha mente bloqueasse, me lembro deles e me sinto triste. – ela continuava a olhar para frente, em seus olhos já se podia notar lágrimas se formando – Ainda sinto muita falta deles. – as lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto.

Sara enxugou suas lágrimas com a ponta do dedo, e a puxou para um abraço. Meio sem jeito ela deitou a cabeça no ombro de Sara e deixou-se levar pela emoção.

– Oh querida, eu sei que você sente falta, e não vou mentir pra você dizendo que um dia isso irá passar, mas com certeza a dor irá amenizar. – Emma balançou a cabeça em consentimento, e ficaram ali por um tempo até que ela se acalmasse.

Após o momento de fragilidade Emma saiu do abraço e se levantou.

– É melhor irmos, está ficando tarde. – Sara assentiu e levantou-se seguindo Emma. A viagem de volta foi silenciosa com Emma mais uma vez distante.


	17. Chapter 17

Depois daquela tarde Sara achou que a situação entre ela e Emma finalmente havia se resolvido, mas estava enganada a garota retraiu-se, estava mais calada quando encontrava com Sara. É claro que Sara não deixou de notar, mas ficou quieta, imaginou que talvez ela estivesse indo rápido demais, afinal a garota ainda era muito ligada aos pais adotivos, talvez ela tivesse medo de se afeiçoar a Sara e a perdesse como perdeu os pais, pelo menos era assim que Sara gostava de pensar.

Era seu dia de folga, porém estava de sobre aviso. Estava com Grissom aproveitando sua folga e os últimos dias dele na cidade, ele havia adiado sua volta, no entanto tinha que voltar, não podia deixar de cumprir com seus compromissos. Estavam abraçados no sofá, assistindo a um filme, quando o celular de Sara toca.

_Ligação on_

_– Sidle! OK! ... Já estou indo._

_Ligação off_

– Era o Ecklie, dois corpos encontrados no deserto, todos já estão ocupados, ele mesmo vai cuidar do caso e precisa da minha ajuda. – dizia já se levantando e indo em direção ao quarto.

Grissom levantou-se e a seguiu.

– Ok, eu entendo, não se preocupe. – a abraçou quando ela estava de frente para o espelho prendendo o cabelo, e a beijou no pescoço – Toma cuidado viu. – a soltou.

– Até qualquer hora. – o beijou, mas foi interrompida pelo toque do celular novamente – Ahh! Eu disse que já estava indo.– atendeu sem olhar no visor – Eu já... – foi cortada ao ouvir a voz do outro lado – Sim, sou eu... Tem certeza?... Tudo bem verei o que posso fazer. – desligou irritada, jogando o celular na cama com força.

– Ei calma. O que foi agora.

– Era da escola da Emma. Ela brigou na escola, ligaram para a casa do Tomas, mas ele está viajando ai deram meu número. Ah! Droga. – pôs as mãos na cabeça – E agora? O que eu faço?

– Olha fica calma, vai ajudar o Ecklie e deixa que eu resolvo tudo na escola da Emma. – ela o olhou esperançosa, mas insegura.

– Tem certeza?

– Pode ir tranquila, eu cuido de tudo, e depois trago ela pra cá.

– Tudo bem, eu vou, quando voltar converso com ela.

–*-

Já fazia algum tempo que Grissom esperava ser atendido, quando finalmente a diretora sai, juntamente com Emma, com uma cara nada feliz, um corte no lábio superior da boca, os cabelos despenteados e as roupas amassadas. Ele não sabia o que falar.

– Senhor? – a diretora o chamou.

– Ah! Olá, eu sou Gilbert Grissom, vim pela Emma.

– Sim, vamos entrar, por favor. – ele olhou para Emma.

– Espere-me aqui. – ela assentiu e sentou-se entediada.

–*-

– Sente-se senhor Grissom, mas eu esperava por... – ela leu no papel – Sara Sidle.

– Ela não pode vir, teve uma urgência no trabalho, mas eu me responsabilizo pela Emma, sou padrasto dela.

– Hm, claro, é por isso que a garota se comporta dessa forma. – Grissom estreitou os olhos. - Não entendi, dá para ser mais direta sim.

– Olha, eu sei o que está acontecendo com Emma, e acho que é por isso ela vem agindo tão agressivamente com os colegas, digo isso por que não é a primeira vez, ela está precisando que conversem com ela e principalmente sejam mais rígidos, não é por que ela tem problemas que devam passar a mão na cabeça dela sempre que fizer algo errado, todos nós temos problemas.

– Eu não sei do que a senhora sabe, mas com certeza não sabe a missa metade ou não falaria tal disparates, e quanto a conversar com Emma, fique tranquila, nós o faremos. – ele se levantou – Agora com licença, e passar bem. – saiu sem dar chance a mulher de dizer algo.

Saiu da sala um pouco nervoso. Não gostou da forma como a mulher falara. O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? Que Sara não era uma boa mãe? Que não se importava com a filha?

– Vamos. – falou com Emma seco.

–*-

Estavam no carro no total silêncio até Grissom quebra-lo.

– Quer me contar o que aconteceu? – Grissom a olhou rapidamente para novamente olhar para a estrada.

– E por que você iria querer saber. – Emma estava de muito mau humor e achou que Grissom estava querendo dar-lhe um sermão.

– Olha Emma eu não sou seu inimigo, longe disso eu querer ser, só quero o seu bem, você é filha da minha esposa e tudo o que quero é me dar bem com você. Agora se você não quer me contar tudo bem, eu entendo, mas não aja como se estivesse falando com um de seus colegas por que eu não sou.

Emma deu um suspiro e começou.

– Ela me chamou de adotada. – olhou-a por um momento incrédulo.

– E você brigou com a garota por isso, por que a chamou de adotada.

EM: Pode até parecer besteira para você, mas não é tá bom, você sabe o quanto que já tive que ouvir por isso, não sei como, mas descobriram sobre meus pais adotivos e biológicos e agora vivem rindo da minha cara e cochichando que sou adotada, que me venderam igual a um brinquedinho. – ela já chorava de tristeza e principalmente de raiva.

Grissom sem saber o que fazer parou o carro, a olhou ali frágil, chorando e pegou em sua mão.

– Ei calma, vai ficar tudo bem, logo eles vão parar. – ela levantou a cabeça e falou ainda chorando.

– E se não pararem? – e voltou a chorar – Eu os odeio Grissom, odeio, tenho vontade jogar uma bomba com todos lá dentro.

Grissom deu um pequeno sorriso, para que ela não visse e pensou _"o mesmo gênio Sidle de ser". _


	18. Chapter 18

Sara estava na sala de convivência, estava só e aproveitou para pensar no que faria ou diria a Emma, era a primeira vez que enfrentava uma situação dessas e estava completamente perdida quanto ao que fazer.

Catherine entrou na sala e percebeu o semblante sério da amiga.

– Sara? – Catherine a chamou, não obtendo resposta – SARA? – falou mais alto, fazendo-a assustar-se.

– Nossa Cath que susto.

– Desculpa, mas é que... – parou ao notar que a amiga estava preocupada – O que foi? Por que essa cara?

– Aff! Advinha? – Catherine a olhou com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada – Emma. – no mesmo instante ela postou-se em frente a Sara em curiosidade – Brigou na escola e olha só para quem sobrou. – ele suspirou desanimada.

– Woa! – Catherine coçou a cabeça – Deixa ver se eu entendi! Ela brigou e você não sabe o que fazer com ela? – Sara balançou a cabeça afirmando – É simples. – ela deu um sorriso como se tivesse tido a melhor ideia do mundo – Dê um castigo a ela.

Sara enrugou a testa, como se não concordasse, mas que também não discordava.

– Mas eu não posso simplesmente castigá-la, quero dizer é minha obrigação conversar com ela não é mesmo?

– E você acha que ela vai te ouvir?

– Não?

– Sara acorda, ela é uma adolescente, adolescentes nunca ouvem os adultos e pode ter certeza com a Emma não vai ser diferente, mas se você acha que deve conversar, vai lá, te dou a maior força e depois me diga se o que estou te dizendo não é a mais pura e cruel das verdades. – Sara fingiu um arrepiou dizendo.

– Credo Cath, você dizendo assim parece até que eles são uns, sei lá, psicopatas, monstros...

As duas riram e Sara acabou relaxando mais.

–*-

Chegou em casa e Grissom estava deitado no sofá assistindo. Ela se aproximou lentamente para não assustá-lo.

– Amor! – ele a olhou por cima dos ombros.

– Oi querida, e ai como foi lá? – sentou-se no sofá e a puxou pela mão fazendo-a dar a volta no sofá e sentar-se no seu colo.

– Grissom!

– Que foi? Eu só fiz uma pergunta. – a beijou o pescoço.

– Não é isso, você sabe.

– Não se preocupe, ela está trancada no quarto desde que chegamos. – ia descendo os lábios para os ombros – Vem cá deixa eu te ajudar a relaxar um pouco. – continuava distribuindo beijos, descendo cada vez mais e subindo a blusa.

– Hm, isso é bom. – ela o beijou, enquanto ele tentava retirar a blusa, cessando o beijo ela o ajudou com a blusa, já ia tirando a dele quando ouviram um pigarro. Era Emma – Trancada né? – soltou-se dele vestindo rapidamente a blusa e olhando para Emma constrangida – Desculpa.

– Tudo bem estão na sua casa. – disse a garota vermelha de vergonha.

– Ei, não esqueça, que agora ela é sua também. – Emma deu de ombros.

– Tanto faz, eu só senti sede e vim pegar um copo d'água já estou voltando pro quarto. – ela já ia saindo quando Sara a chamou.

– Emma? Eu só vou tomar um banho e após isso teremos uma conversa sobre o que aconteceu ontem. – a garota suspirou e foi pra cozinha. Sara deu mais um beijo em Grissom e antes de levantar disse – E você mocinho não pense que vai ficar por isso mesmo, me espere lá no quarto também. – os dois riram e ela foi para seu banho.

–*-

Emma estava deitada em baixo das cobertas, mil coisas passavam em sua cabeça sobre o que Sara diria ou faria com ela e sempre o seu último pensamento era de que Sara iria abandoná-la. Ouviu baterem na porta.

– Entra.

Sara entrou aproximou-se da cama. Ela continuava debaixo das cobertas.

– Emma? – a garota não se mexia – Emma? – ela retirou as cobertas, porém olhava para o nada – Emma olha pra mim.

Emma a olhou, porém, mantinha o semblante sério, mas no fundo estava triste e com vontade de chorar.

– O que aconteceu ontem?

– Não foi nada, só uma garota idiota que não para de implicar comigo desde que cheguei àquela escola, daí eu não aguentei mais as provocações dela e acabamos discutindo.

– Esse corte no seu lábio me diz que não foi só isso, e também a diretora não iria me chamar por uma simples discussão.

– Eu não sei do que você tá reclamando, nem apareceu lá. – Sara arqueou a sobrancelha não acreditando no que ouvira.

– Então é isso você está querendo chamar a atenção? Me diz, Emma quantas vezes tentei me aproximar e você me ignorava, agora feito uma criança mimada você fica arrumando confusão na escola para chamar a minha atenção. – continuava mantendo o tom de voz firme, porém baixo.

– Como é que é, eu querendo chamar a sua atenção? QUER SABER? EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ. – a garota se alterou, irritando Sara.

– Abaixa o tom de voz comigo mocinha e se você não precisa de mim o que está fazendo aqui então? Por que não volta pra lá de onde veio e me deixa viver a minha vida tranquila de quando antes de você aparecer. – Emma arregalou os olhos, Sara acabou de dizer o quer ela mais tinha medo, a mandou sair de sua vida.

Levantou, arrumou suas poucas coisas que mantinha ali e aproximou-se da porta.

– Não se preocupe Sara Sidle eu vou sumir da sua vida e você nunca mais terá que se preocupar comigo. – ela saiu batendo a porta fazendo Grissom que estava no quarto sair para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Não viu ninguém na sala e resolveu ir até o quarto de Emma, onde encontrou Sara ainda sentada na cama e chorando. Sara ao vê-lo levantou e o abraçou.

– Ela foi embora Gil, e agora mais do que nunca ela me odeia... – parou por um momento soluçando – Eu a mandei embora e... E ela foi.

– Ei fica calma, nós vamos resolver isso tá bom. – ele a soltou.

– Onde você vai?

– Vou buscá-la, ela não deve ter ido longe.


End file.
